I'm Sleepy As Hell
Japan Fiji }} is the second episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Castle. Osaka, Japan. -> (Albert Park. Suva, Fiji.) For this Leg of the race, go to the island nation of Fiji. In the capital of this country, find a park which was the site of the first hoisting of the new flag of Fiji in 1970. This park is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Park. Suva, Fiji. -> (Mataika House. Suva, Fiji.) Now go to the FCCDC in Suva. This building, which we need the name of, is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - House. Suva, Fiji. -> (Lami Church. Lami, Fiji.) SIDE ROAD! This is a Side Road, an optional task that gives you an advantage during the next Leg of the race. In this Side Road, you will search the over 300 island of Fiji for the one shown in the picture provided. Once you have found the correct island, you can continue with the race, and will be given the advantage in the next Leg of the race. Note: Let the hosts know if you choose to attempt the Side Road. If you choose to not do the Side Road, or when you have completed it, head to the nearby city of Lami and search for a church where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Church. Lami, Fiji. ROADBLOCK Who knows the cities of the world? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to look through the provided word cloud, and find the one city located in Fiji. Once you have the correct city, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Church. Lami, Fiji. -> (Nausori Airport. Nausori, Fiji.) Now go to the city that you found in the Roadblock, and search for an airport. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Airport. Nausori, Fiji. DETOUR Meke or Many. Your choice. In Meke, you will have to look through the following video of a traditional dance and search for the point where the provided screenshot was taken. Once you have the correct time, you will get your next clue. In Many, you will have to find the Flag of Fiji and upload it to Facebook. Then, get at least 8 likes on the picture. Once you have that many likes, tag your host in a comment and you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Airport. Nausori, Fiji. -> (Fiji Museum. Suva, Fiji.) Go to your next Pit Stop. Return to Suva, and look for a museum. This museum, displaying items that are almost four thousand years old, is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Duy & Tung. *Nobody switched Detours in this Leg. Gallery 10847727_10203911796820695_5282829810481641022_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Fiji Museum. Suva, Fiji. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:Episodes (TAR)